


A Lesson In Love For Non Believers

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-07
Updated: 2005-11-24
Packaged: 2019-01-19 23:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12420267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: *completed* James & Lily were best friends from the start. They are perfect together- too bad James doesn\\'t realize it. But when Lily shows interest in another guy- things change. James is about to learn his lesson: with love, the reward is far greater than the risk.





	1. Prologue: My Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

**A/N-** This is just a short story I felt like writing. I still don’t know how many chapters I’ll have (but there won’t be too many). The POVs in the story will be as the following: the prologue in James’ first person POV, the actual story in James’ third person POV and the epilogue in Lily and James’ first person POV (Not really sure about that one- we’ll see).

 

I hope you’ll enjoy and please leave a review!

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

**Full summary-** They were best friends from the moment they realized both their middle names started with ‘S’. Now they’re both living together and going to the same college. Lily Evans and James Potter are the ultimate guy-girl best friends for ever. They are also perfect for each other and not only for the casual sex they have when they are both single- too bad James doesn’t realize that. But when Lily shows interest in another guy for the first time in… well, ever- things change. 

James is about to learn his lesson. 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* __

_A Lesson In Love For Non-Believers_

**__**

**_Prologue- My Lesson (*James*)_ **

**__**

_By Liat_

 

***

 

I once read a saying and it goes a bit like this: ‘Never do something if the risk is greater than the reward’.

 

But I ask you, what happens when the risk is friendship and the reward is love? 

 

Well, I lived my life by that saying, especially my love life, and I almost lost my chance. 

 

You see, my name is James Potter. My motto was ‘I’m hot and I know it’. Don’t get the wrong impression, I wasn’t a bad bloke, really- I wasn’t. I was an arrogant and full of himself guy. I had the money, the looks and the brain, not to mantion loads of charm. So why shouldn’t I use and boast about everything I had going for me?

But the only thing I had that mattered was my best friend- Lily Evans, and I didn’t realize it until it was almost too late. I thank god each and every day for her and for the fact that I was only _almost_ too late. And that’s why I’m going to tell you my story- so that you wouldn’t have to go through what I went through during those two crucial weeks. 

 

I only hope that, at best, my story will serve to show people the light; At worst, it is an account of a very foolish and shallow man who learned his lesson.

 

This is how I, James Potter, found my soul mate. Or maybe I should say, this is how I realized what she knew all along…

 

This is how I learned my lesson.

 

My lesson in love.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

**A/N-** So that’s the prologue, I hope it wasn’t too confusing. I always write a prologue after I figure the whole story out and then it tends to be a bit confusing since you have to know the whole story to really get what’s going on. I always get people telling me by the end of the story that they went back and re-read the prologue to finally get it.

 

Please review!

 

**Disclaimer** : The saying in the beginning isn’t mine- I don’t know who wrote it, sorry. And I got the name of the story from a tag line I read about some random movie. The characters, naturally, belong to JKR. Beside that everything is mine! Take it- and die!

This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, places, and incidents are products of the author’s imagination or are used fictitiously and are not to be construed as real, Any resemblance to actual events, locales, organizations, or persons, living or dead, is entirely coincidental.


	2. Chapter 1: Things Change

**A/N-** Here's the first chapter. 

Enjoy! :)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

**Full summary-** They were best friends from the moment they realized both their middle names started with ‘S’. Now they’re both living together and going to the same college. Lily Evans and James Potter are the ultimate guy-girl best friends for ever. They are also perfect for each other and not only for the casual sex they have when they are both single- too bad James doesn’t realize that. But when Lily shows interest in another guy for the first time in… well, ever- things change.

James is about to learn his lesson.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

A Lesson In Love For Non-Believers

**_Chapter 1- Things Change_ **

**_By: Liat86_ **

**_Posted: 25.2.04_ **

***

 

He was feeling so peaceful, so calm, so relaxed, so content- why did that bloody sun have to be in the way?!?

 

James Potter stretched leisurely on the bed without opening his warm hazel eyes.

 

He turned on to his side and tried to fall back asleep but that damned sun was in his eyes. He turned to his other side, trying to escape the rays when he felt the weight of the bed shift, and not by him. He wasn’t perturbed in the slightest since it was a common occurrence for him. Then a warm feminine hand found it’s way on to his smooth muscular chest.

 

James opened his eyes, his sleep already lost to the new day. He grinned when his gaze fell on the beauty still asleep by his side, whose hand was the one on his chest and whose legs were the ones tangled with his.

 

Lily Evans- his best friend from childhood and his lover, though he didn’t like calling her that. He genuinely cared about her; she wasn’t just for the sex. She was one of the only females who got his respect and sincere affection.

 

They had met one day at the playground; he was 7 and she- 4. She had come to him, full of child innocence, and asked if he wanted to play with her. That day they learned that both their middle names started with ‘S’ and that they had the same birthday. And so, Lily had decided that they were meant to be friends and hadn’t left him ever since. From there their friendship only grew. It was another surprise, when in his forth year in Hogwarts, he saw her enter the Great Hall for the sorting of the first years. As it turned out, he had kept his magic from her (the one and only secret he had kept from her) all their years of acquaintance, and she in turn had kept her sudden acceptance to Hogwarts a secret. She was delighted to finally find out why he never told her about his school and friends and he was delighted to have his “Little sister”� around, all year long and not just for the summer. And so, he took on the role of her big brother, her protector (especially from guys) but not more. 

 

They had become “more”� a couple of years back, after she had broken up with a guy who turned out to be a real creep- James hadn’t approved of him from the start (actually, he hadn’t approved of any of the guys that were interested in her. He reasoned that with telling himself that it wasn’t his fault they were all jerks), but didn’t “I told you so”� her when she had come home in tears.

 

Instead he had comforted her the only way he knew how- sex. 

 

Neither of them had shown any regrets and so it became somewhat of a norm to them. After that day they had officially become ‘friends with benefits’.

 

James had always wandered what was so good about the concept ‘friends with benefits’ his friends talked about. To him, sex was pretty much all the same- what did it matter if your partner was a friend, a date or a complete stranger?

But that had been before he had slept with Lily for the first time. 

 

With Lily *everything* was different. And what surprised him the most was that each time was different from the last, and usually better as well.

 

After he had had a taste of ‘sex with your friend’ he couldn’t help anticipating with immense eagerness the ‘sex with your true love’- which was rumored to be even better. But until then he was satisfied having only sex with his best friend- Lily.

Oh, it sounded a lot worse than it actually was. They weren’t heartless, at least not Lily. They only did *it* when they were both single and willing- which they usually were. Willing that is, not single. 

 

You see, James wasn’t willing to give up on sex with other women. Not by a long shot. How else would he find his ‘sex with your true love’? But he did admit that sex with Lily was just better than most.

 

Most, if not all of the time, James was the one who was not available, and he didn’t even try to flirt with Lily at those times. He knew her too well to do that. She would never allow him to cheat on someone, least of all *with* her.

 

When he thought about it he couldn’t remember a single time when he was single and she wasn’t, so it turned out that he always got his ‘benefit’ whenever he wanted.

 

_‘But that’s going to change,’_ he thought to himself, reflecting on what had happened just the night before, as a soft sigh from the source of his musing pulled him out of his reverie.

 

James looked down at her and smiled softly. He truly did love spending time with Lily, _‘Especially in bed,’_ he thought with a sly smile. He pulled her to him and held her tightly; Lily sighed again.

 

Now that she was settled again he allowed his mind to wander to the night before.

 

Yesterday he had gotten home from a date, to find Lily at her usual spot- the computer. She was wearing her cute little reading glasses, her long hair was held up by a clip and it was so messily done that many dark red strands escaped. She was wearing a pair of shorts that showed off her long slender legs and one of his big sweatshirts that reached the middle of her thighs and covered the shorts.

 

The look was completely unappealing and yet he wanted her.

 

Badly.

 

The sight of *his* clothes on her body was surprisingly enticing and the loose strands of hair that lightly brushed the nape of her neck were calling for him to pull them aside and kiss the soft skin of her neck.

 

It was completely unnerving that a simple look at her could make him that hard.

 

James couldn’t help wandering whether it was normal to want your best friend quite *that* much.

 

‘ _Well, every warm blooded man would be crazy not to want her,’_ he thought; and with her long red hair and deep green eyes, her slender curvy figure, and her smooth pale skin, he wasn’t completely off track, though her shy demeanor sometimes repelled blokes. 

 

But for heaven’s sake, she was his best friend! He understood that his male genes wouldn’t allow him *not* to want her, but did he have to want her *quite* so much?

 

James sighed, resigned to the fact that, yes, apparently he did have to want her that much.

 

He leaned against the doorframe, content with simply watching her work. He was actually always content with simply watching her. Whether it was when she smiled or laughed, when she was distracted or just thinking, or when she was asleep…especially when they were making love, or more accurately- when she climaxed. 

 

It was such a lovely and arousing sight that he just couldn’t help following her over that precious edge. With other women, he was content to give them what he wanted and extend the pleasure by taking as long as he wanted to come. With Lily, everything in bed was for her, and he didn’t know how it ended up that way.

 

He sighed again and she must have heard him that time because she turned in her seat and smiled at him.

 

“You know that I hate it when you watch me, it makes me uncomfortable,”� she said sweetly, her melodic voice only succeeding in making him harder.

 

“That’s why I love doing it. That and the sight of your lovely self, of course,”� he said mischievously.

 

“Of course,”� she said seriously, but the wide grin on her face ruined the effect. “So, how was your date?”� she asked and bit her lush bottom lip. 

 

‘ _I want to do that too,’_ he thought as he began advancing toward her, ‘ _And I will.’_ He smirked at the thought.

 

Lily looked confused at his lack of answer and then her eyes widened when she took in the full sight of him. She raised a delicate brow in question to his obvious arousal, but he didn’t say anything, only lifted her to her feet and began kissing her neck since he knew that it was a highly sensitive part of her.

 

She sighed and swayed toward him, offering more of the rich expense of her throat, which he gladly took.

 

“What are you doing?”� Lily asked, her voice already breathless.

 

“Seducing you,”� James answered simply while pulling her toward his bedroom. She tensed.

 

“But… but what about Sara? Come on James, you know how I feel about that,”� she said and began to pull back; he wouldn’t let her.

 

“It wasn’t working, we broke up, I swear.”� And they really did.

James was beginning to worry about his love life. It seemed that with every passing lover the time it took him to realize the woman in question was all wrong for him was growing shorter.

 

This time it had taken him only two weeks. He hadn’t been planning on it but when they had gotten to the restaurant and began talking, it struck him that Sara was indeed wrong for him.

 

After that it hadn’t taken him long to get home and get with Lily. He sighed in to her hair and inhaled its intoxicating scent of strawberries. He felt her relax against him and give in once again.

 

Now, *this* was right and it felt so damn good. He *really* needed to get her out of her clothes and into his bed. 

Since she wasn’t trying to get away any more he began directing her to his room once again.

 

“Don’t you think we should wait some time? It’s only been… what? Two hours?”� Lily said, but didn’t try to stop him.

 

He only shook his head and closed the door before returning to her side.

 

“Wait, James, there’s…emm…there’s something I have to tell you,”� she said, her voice dazed and her eyes glazed over with desire.

 

“It can wait,”� he said as he took off her shirt. ‘ _Because I sure as hell can’t,’_ he thought. He was delighted in the fact that she wasn’t wearing a bra and began to bestow lavish attention on one of her small, yet just as desirable, breasts.

 

Said action had quite an effect on her and it was several minutes before she spoke again.

 

“No, it can’t… Jake asked me out and I said yes.”�

 

“That’s fine,”� James said and lowered her to the bed. In the back of his mind he knew what she was talking about- Jake, a classmate she knew, had asked her out. Starting that first date she will be a forbidden fruit.

 

He forced his mind to forget that fact because at that time, on that bed she was still his.

 

And that was how they had gotten to that moment in the next morning with Lily fast asleep and James pondering their most recent, and apparently last, encounter with a growing apprehension.

 

Lily didn’t know that Jake guy all too well. She had told him about Jake a few times but all he knew was that Jake was Lily’s age- 21, and was taking most of her courses- they were both studying English literature in Charms while James- 24 years old, was studying to be a Mediwizard.

 

Other than that, he knew nothing and that worried him.

 

_‘I guess I’ll have to do some research on the guy,’_ he thought as he stroked Lily’s back absentmindedly.

 

While James and Lily weren’t majoring in the same fields, they were going to the same college- ‘The Institute of Advanced Witchcraft and Wizardry’, had many of the same friends and rented an apartment together near the school.

 

James didn’t need a roommate for the money- his folks were incredibly rich and he was their only child. They loved him dearly and gave him everything he asked for.

 

But still, he wanted Lily to live in a decent place and be safe, and since she was too proud to let him pay for her, he had to split the bill.

 

James was quite famous around campus and popular as well - what with his good looks, excellent grades and expensive muggle cars.

He was sure he wasn’t going to have any trouble finding out more about that Jake bloke.

 

Just then Lily began to stir and opened one sleepy eye.

 

“Morning,”� she said with a smile.

 

_‘God, she’s gorgeous even when she wakes up,’_ he thought

 

“Mornin’,”� he replied, kissing her forehead and getting up to get dressed. The feel of her naked body against his was far too tempting and he had to get ready for class.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

**A/N-** Once again, I hope you all liked it. I’ll have the next chapter up soon.


	3. Chapter 2- Jealousy For Short

**A/N-** Hey, thanks for all the reviews. I noticed that the story is still rated NC-17, I tried changing it but there's an error on the site that wont let you change the story's info after you've created it. I'll change it to R as soon as it's possible.

_____________________________________________________ 

******A Lesson In Love For Non-Believers**

**Chapter 2- Jealousy For Short**

**By: Liat**  
____________________________________

_Three months later_

"But what do you _see_ in the guy anyway?" demanded James.

"I already told you- I don't want to talk about it anymore. I'm dating Jake, I am _not_ going to break up with him and it is none of your damn business!" exclaimed a very irritated Lily, her voice dangerously close to being an all out scream. And that was quite a rarity, James knew, since Lily never lost her temper.

But this time she had her reasons.

Over the past three months every time Jake's name was mentioned in the conversation James always found a way of insulting, accusing or down right slandering him.

And this time was no different. They had been talking about nothing else for the past hour and it seemed Lily had had enough.

James knew that it wasn't the way to stay in Lily's good graces but he just couldn't help himself. Ever since that fateful day when Lily had told him she was going out with Jake he had had the strangest feeling. Like he just needed to keep her away from Jake. He didn't want it, He _needed_ it…like it was a necessity in order for him to go on with his life.

He knew it was strange and for the sake of his sanity preferred not to over analyze it, in fear of what he would find out.

And so, driven by said feeling, James had done nothing else for those past months but try and talk Lily out of dating Jake.

Oh, he didn't come right out and say it but he dropped little hints at his displeasure with her boyfriend now and then (more like every chance he got), or at least it started that way.

After one month of them dating and James dropping subtle hints he moved to another method. One that wasn't too tactful and wasn't really to his taste- Suggesting other, more suitable, candidates for dating. It wouldn't have been such an improvement since James had a sneaking suspicion that he'd be as displeased with any man who dared touch Lily, but he didn't have any other ideas and he hoped that by showing her he had her best interest in heart he would successful.

He was wrong, of course.

It seemed that the more James was determined to convince Lily to drop Jake like a sack of potatoes the more she was determined to stick to him.

And it drove James mad.

By the time of their two-month anniversary he was right out telling her to dump Jake. He'd mention Jake's disadvantages and ask "Don't you think it's time you let him go?" or he'd just point out that Jake was "All wrong for you. You really need to find someone else." _'Preferably me,'_ he'd think and then reprimand himself.

He didn't want Lily _that_ way. He just wanted her in his bed some times, Okay, maybe all the time, but that wasn't the point. The point was that he had to concentrate on breaking Lily and Jake up and that was damn hard when every time he was near her he had the insane urge to ease her up against the wall, wrap his arms around her waist and kiss her until she was melting in his arms and then never let her go.

_'It's for her own good to be apart from Jake,'_ he kept reasoning with himself, but he couldn't help wondering sometimes in a far corner in the back of his mind if that was truly the case. Of course every time _that_ happened he quickly discarded the notion. Since, what else could his motivation be but Lily's own well being in mind?

He didn't even once (okay, maybe just once) ponder the idea that perhaps it was because he wanted her back in his bed for good. He liked to believe he was much better than that. He would never put his physical needs before her happiness.

Although, if he was already on that line of thought, those hadn't really been met in quite a while. Which was quite a surprise to him now that he thought about it, since until this day- or better yet, until three months ago, he couldn't go a week without female company.

But what surprised him the most, and gave him quite a fright as well, was that he actually hadn't noticed until this day. And what's more, he didn't seem to be that bothered with it. At least not while he was with any one other than Lily.

Because when he was with Lily his body seemed to grow a mind of its own. He didn't seem to be able to control himself when he was around her. Well, that wasn't true, he _was_ able to control himself since, obviously, nothing had happened. But he was extremely close to losing it.

Nobody, especially Lily, had any idea of the amount of self-control and restraint he had to exercise in order to keep his hands off of Lily's body.

And it was getting harder and harder each time (quite literally as well). He always wanted her. Whether it was when they were watching TV and her foot would touch his by accident or whether they were making breakfast and she had to lean closer to get a certain object and he would get a whiff of her perfume, soap or whatever it was. It quite simply drove him, and his body, bloody mad!

She once even caught him sniffing around him and had actually asked if he needed a tissue. Needless to say he was much more careful after that.

James sighed as he watched Lily struggle with her coat. He moved to her side and helped her put it on.

"Thank you," she said and flashed him a smile. James nearly forgot how to breathe.

"Come on Lily, I'm telling you. There is something about that Jake guy that sits wrong with me," he tried just one last desperate time.

"Oh please James. You already tried that one and you yourself admitted that you couldn't find anything wrong about his past with your little detective work around campus, which, may I remind you, I strongly disapproved of," she said, her smile gone, replaced with an irritated expression.

And it was true. Right after Lily's first date with Jake, James went out and began doing his "little detective work", as she put it, and asked around campus about Jake. The only thing he could find out was that Jake's family wasn't terribly wealthy, that Jake was a decent guy who helped his mother by living with her and tutored people to earn some extra cash. Oh, and that he was a muggle born, another thing he had in common with Lily. It could have been funny how much Jake and Lily were alike- But James was not amused in the slightest. 

All of which frustrated the hell out of him. That wasn't what he was looking for, but it seemed nobody had a single bad thing to say about Jake. Which should have pleased him, that Lily was dating such a nice guy, but it didn't. He didn't know why, but it just didn't.

"Fine. Do whatever you want, marry him for all I care!" He burst out with such melodrama that sometimes Lily thought he was in the wrong line of work- and told him so.

"Well that's good, I really couldn't have done it without your approval since I was planning on you being the godfather," she teased and then slipped out the door before he could smack her, as she probably thought he would, but that was the farthest thing from James' mind.

Suddenly his mind was filled with images of Lily walking down the aisle and Jake standing by the altar, waiting for her.

And it all seemed wrong. The thought of her with another man, _marrying_ another man, wasn't as tolerable as it was three months ago.

' _God! What is wrong with me? I can't stop thinking about her,'_ he thought desperately, ' _And, I can't stop wanting her.'_

James sighed again and went to change his clothes for the night. There wasn't much else to do but turn in and hope God would be merciful enough to let him dream about Lily.

At least in his dreams she was his again.  
___________________________________________

**A/N-** Shorter then I had planned but I was suddenly stuck with a block while writing this chapter. It was strange really since I didn't have a problem with writing chapter 3 (I already have half of it), only this chapter and only it's end. 

Anyway, as I said, there will be two more chapters and an epilogue if you ask nicely enough _wink_.

**Please Review!!!**


	4. Chapter 3- Admitting It

**A/N-** Here's another one :) It'll be the last for the next few days, I'm going back to my base today...

I'll update when I'll get back.

On a final note, if you have any ideas on how I can name their college (I think ‘The Institute of Advanced Witchcraft and Wizardry’ is a bit of a mouth full), I’d be more than happy to hear them and credit you for them.

 

Now, here is chapter 3. I do hope you’ll enjoy and leave a review telling me just how much you enjoyed it. ;-)

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

**A Lesson In Love For Non-Believers**

**Chapter 3- Admitting It**

**By: Liat**

***

 

“Why isn’t she back yet?”� exclaimed James to himself.

 

It was already 3 A.M and Lily wasn’t back yet from her date with Jake. James had gone to sleep with nothing on his mind but Lily and that had resulted (as it usually did) in him having some disturbingly erotic dreams that kept him sweaty and unsatisfied. 

 

Naturally, James was going out of his mind.

 

_“It’s just isn’t like her to be out so late. What if something happened to her? She might have been in an accident. Or maybe that idiot- Jake, lost his way. It’d be just like him,”�_

he thought to himself with a malicious grin, ignoring the fact that he hardly knew Jake enough to know what was ‘just like him’ to do. 

 

It was always a favourite past time of James’- putting down Jake- and he never missed a chance to do it.

 

_“But what if he planned this? Maybe he had a little escapade in mind so he set a romantic trip to no where so he could have his way with her?”�_ He knew he was being irrational: Lily was a grown woman; she could take care of herself and she wouldn’t fall for any tricks, but he couldn’t help it.

 

_“If he so much as lays a hand on my Lily I swear I’ll punch his face in.”�_ He was no longer alarmed to find himself calling her ‘his’. At first he had to fight hard with himself in order to stop calling her ‘My Lily’, but now he was resigned to the fact that it just wasn’t under his control.

 

This weird possessive feeling was slowly taking control over him and he couldn’t stop it.

 

He also couldn’t deny what that feeling was any more.

 

At first he had blamed it on his not trusting Jake but then _The_ _Feeling_ had slowly began to extend to any other human specimen with a ‘y’ chromosome in his genes who so much as looked at Lily…

 

…Meaning that every male who ever got in a 6 feet radius of Lily, including their mutual friends (It wasn’t his fault Sirius and Remus kept staring at her sometimes- though, they claimed they did no such thing), was in danger of suffering some severe bodily harm. ****

 

So now he had to admit to it. _The Feeling_ was jealousy.

 

Yes, he admitted it! He was jealous.

 

He, James Potter, was immensely, uncontrollably, unbelievably, not to mention unreasonably jealous for Lily Evans.

 

And that was exactly what he was feeling in that precise moment in time, while pacing endlessly in front of the door, muttering all sorts of obscenities that were definitely *not* PG rated.

 

That and concern of course. Let us not forget that noble feeling. 

 

He wouldn’t even entertain the thought that she might be out there, staying late, of her own free will. He couldn’t believe that Lily would choose to stay with Jake when she knew James was waiting for her at home. That would only mean one thing- she preferred Jake’s company to James’; and that was simply unacceptable.

 

Lily did not sleep around! That was clear to him.

 

James knew for certain that Lily hadn’t yet slept with Jake and he hated to think that this precise night was going to be their first time.

 

He slammed his fist down on the coffee table as an uneasy feeling, accompanied with a wave of that infamous uncontrollable jealousy, swept over him.

 

He just couldn’t imagine Lily in the arms of another man- kissing him, hugging him, making love to him just as she had with James not three months ago. It was completely unbearable, that.

 

The thought itself made him sick and James suddenly realized that he had never seen Lily kiss another man before. He had seen her *with* other men but never showing any PDAs. 

 

Just as he began to ponder that peculiar fact and tried to figure out how it had escaped him all that time, he heard a key turn in the lock and then a pop that signaled the magical lock was opened as well.

 

James turned around just in time to see Lily close the door while trying to push her hair from her face. It looked rather wind blown and as if someone ran his hands through it many times (he hoped it wasn’t Jake while in a make out session) but other than that she looked none the worse for the wear.

 

She didn’t even notice him there so he waited without making a sound as she put down her purse and took off her shoes and then he pounced.

 

A million things ran across his head as he walked toward her. He was going to yell at her, then he was going to strangle her, then he was going to make sure she was alright and *then* he was going to kill Jake. No questions asked- shoot first, ask later.

 

But as she turned and finally noticed him approaching her menacingly she looked so beautiful and tempting and desirable that all his planning flew out the window and he ended up grabbing her shoulders and crashing his lips down upon hers.

 

It was heaven on earth. Heaven in a pair of delicious lips. Lily was shocked at first and didn’t respond to his advances but as he teased the corner of her lips with his tongue she complied and opened her mouth under his.

 

James’s kiss wasn’t gentle. It was insistent and full of the pent up passion he had to hide these past few months. He broke away from her lips to breathe and she moaned in protest.

 

James began trailing kisses along her face and neck, it was so long since he had had her and he just wanted to kiss every last amazing inch of her body. Lily moaned again, the sound making him groan, and grabbed the front of his shirt.

 

“God, I was so worried”� he told her as her leaned his forehead against hers. She looked at him in confusion but before she could speak he captured her lips again in a passionate kiss that left both of them dazed with desire.

 

After several more delightful minutes filled with similar activities, Lily’s knees gave under her but James caught her and lifted her off her feet princess style. He took her to the couch while she planted open mouthed kisses on his bare chest (which had been exposed earlier when she had taken off his shirt rather hurriedly) and laid her gently on it.

 

James straightened out and smiled down at her. Lily was his, he realized, and no one could convince him otherwise. 

 

“I’ve missed you”� he told her, watching her with a tender gaze.

 

“I’ve only been gone half the night”� Lily said innocently, so innocently that he had to laugh. She gave him a seductive grin that had him rethinking his previous notion and then she took off her shirt, which left his throat feeling quite dry. 

 

And as she stretched out her arms to him, beckoning him to her, he realized another thing-

 

He was Lily’s, and nothing could ever change that.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

**A/N-** I was going to stop when James walked to Lily and kissed her but I figured I owed you after the long wait.

So, how did you like it? 

Anyway, Just one more chapter to go and then a epilogue if you really want it (I don’t have anything planned so you’d have to tell me what you want to see).

 

**Disclaimer** : The characters, naturally, belong to JKR. Beside that everything is mine! Take it- and die!

This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, places, and incidents are products of the author’s imagination or are used fictitiously and are not to be construed as real, Any resemblance to actual events, locales, organizations, or persons, living or dead, is entirely coincidental. ****


	5. Chapter 4: I Promise

**A/N-** Here is the last chapter. If you want to talk to me or to know of any updates on the stories go to my Live Journal (link on my bio) since I don’t answer reviews and most emails.

Please read and tell me what you think, I’ve never finished a story before and I’d like to know if you think I could have done it better and if you got what you’ve expected.

___________________________________

**A Lesson In Love For Non-Believers**

**Chapter 4- I promise**

**By: Liat** ****  
_____________________________________

As per usual the sun woke James up. He thought that he really ought to remember to close the shades on his bedroom window from now on.But the light wasn’t directly on his eyes, where it usually was, and his bed didn’t feel quite so soft. And unlike all the other mornings the sun’ intrusion wasn’t unwelcome since reality was far better then any dream he could have ever had.

 

And that was because the sun wasn’t pouring in from his bedroom window but from the living room window and he wasn’t sleeping on his bed but on the sofa and he wasn’t alone but with Lily in his arms.

 

Beautiful, smart, amazing Lily Evans was asleep in his arms.

 

He hadn’t dreamt last night, hadn’t made it up and now Lily was with him and he could feel her and smell her and he realized with a stupid grin that this was probably the best morning he had ever had. Even though his neck was killing him, his arm wasn’t getting its sufficient blood flow and his back felt like a board - he felt utterly and completely satisfied, both physically and emotionally.

 

Last night had been amazing; James couldn’t understand how it had taken him so long to see what lay so obviously in front of him. He and Lily were made for each other. Even now as they lay together facing each other her body fit perfectly to his. His right hand entangled in her hair and his left caressing her back, her head cushioned between his neck and shoulder and one of his legs between the two of hers. 

 

He loved her.

 

It was simple as that, he realized now. What began as a platonic love grew to passion and from there to true love. 

All he had to do now was convince Lily of that, which, based on the events of last night, wasn’t going to be too hard to do.

 

Last night Lily was perfect, completely responsive and not at all passive. It was, to put it mildly, the best sex James had ever experienced fallowed by the most soul shattering release. 

 

That was probably because is hadn’t been just sex but love as well. They had made love, perhaps for the first time ever, and that was why it had felt so… different, so _good_.

And damn if he wasn’t looking forward to a lifetime of making love to Lily. 

 

James smiled gently as he gazed upon his beloved’s face. Lily looked so peaceful when she slept. He had never taken the time to just stop and look at her all the times they had slept together, and he had never regretted any thing more. Because then he would have noticed how cute she looked with her mouth in a small pout and how endearing her eyebrows were with that little pucker between them.

 

He sighed; he was definitely in love if he was acting like this- fussing and cooing over her _cuteness_. His grin returned when Lily cuddled closer to him, probably to absorb his body heat since all they had on was a thin white sheet. She groaned as she stretched and he saw her eyes start to flutter a little and then close tight because of the sun.

 

“Shhhhhh,”� James calmed her and put his hand over her eyes to protect her. He was going to protect her from anything, and that included all the natural elements.

 

Lily laughed and pushed his hand aside, “I’m fine James! This isn’t the first time I’ve woken up with the sun in my eyes.”� She scolded lightly, though the effect was ruined when she grinned.

 

“Sorry,”� He said sheepishly and blushed a bit after being caught fussing over her.

 

“Oh that damn boyish smile, I can never stay mad at you when you look at me like that.”� She said but her eyes were warm and they both knew she wasn’t serious. 

 

“How did you sleep?”� James asked as Lily began caressing his cheek.

 

“Wonderfully, and you?”� she asked with a tender smile and that worm delightful feeling in the pit of his stomach came back full force and he knew without a shadow of a doubt that he loved her. Truly and completely adored her.

 

“Just fine.”� he answered though it was obvious he had something on his mind. And Lily, knowing him as well as she did, noticed it at once. 

 

“What’s the matter?”� she asked, a concerned frown appearing between her eyebrows.

 

“Lily…”� James started but cut himself off. How do you tell your best friend, the woman you’ve slept with for the last couple of years, that you’ve suddenly had a change of heart and that you’ve found out you loved her- probably always had?

 

“Come on James, you know you can tell me everything.”� Lily said with her usual smile. The one that always made him a bit light headed.

 

“Lily, there’s something I have to tell you. Now, promise me you’ll listen without interruptions, and please- don’t laugh.”�

 

“Of course I won’t laugh, go ahead”� she said, her smile never dropping.

 

“Well you see Lily, the thing is- I love you. And I really can’t have you going out with any other blokes any more, see? These last three months had me climbing the walls with jealousy and I’ve just realized why. I love you. God, I can’t believe it took me so long to say it, but I do! I can’t share you with anyone else. I know the deal was sex and friendship and no more, but I just can’t do it anymore…”� James, while making that speech, had avoided looking at Lily. But when he heard a choked sound from her, his eyes flew to her face and he suddenly notices the tears that were flowing down her beautiful face.

 

Thinking her tears were of distress at his sudden declaration, he tried to reassure her-

 

“Oh God, Lily! Don’t cry. I didn’t mean to hurt you. I’m sorry; I can share you if you want, this won’t hurt our friendship- I promise.”� He said but Lily was far from distressed as it turned out to be, since she did the strangest thing- she started smiling and that turned it to a joyous laugh.

 

“Oh, you stupid Oaf of a man!”� Lily exclaimed, “I don’t want you to share me. I want to be with you- and only you!”�

 

“But, you’re crying! And… and what about Jake?”� James asked puzzled, afraid to let the bubbling feeling of happiness to wash over him just yet. 

 

“I broke it off with him yesterday, do you really think I would have gotten into bed with you otherwise? And I’m crying because I’m happy, you idiot.”� James didn’t appreciate her continuing insults, but since he loved and wanted to hear what she had to say, he let it slide.

 

“Haven’t you ever noticed that I never go out on dates? Never even accepted one? I’ve always loved you, but I knew you didn’t feel the same way. So I settled for what I had.”� Lily said, her eyes sparkling with love.

 

“Well, I always figured you just had good taste since all those guys that came on to you were completely wrong for you.”� James said a little note of jealousy and possessiveness in his tone.

 

“No James, most of them had a lot in common with me.”�

 

“Okay, I’ll admit that I might have encouraged you to reject them out of personal interest. But I was right, wasn’t I? They _were_ all wrong for you. You belong with me, you’re mine now.”� He said with the biggest smile his lips could make, Lily loved him and that’s all that mattered.

 

“You conceited man!”� Lily said with a laugh, “But I do love you. So completely and utterly.”� She said and hugged him. 

 

James laugh and returned the gesture fiercely, never wanting to let go. “You’ve made me so happy, I love you so much.”� he said into her hair.

 

“No, you’ve made _me_ happy. I never thought I’d hear you say those words.”�

 

James felt like the luckiest man on heart, and the biggest cad as well. How he must have hurt her all this time. But, no more, he decided, from now on his goal in life will be to make Lily as happy as possible.

 

With that thought he became more serious, pushing Lily away so she could see his eyes as he talked-

 

“I’m so sorry Lily. So truly sorry I’ve hurt you for so long. I promise you I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you.”� He said fiercely.

 

And then he proceeded to show her just how he was going to make it up to her. 

___________________________________

**A/N-** Well, that’s it for this story. As I promised at the beginning, there is an epilogue that’s written from Lily’s POV but I’m going to wait for you feedback and see if I’m going to post it as I wrote it or insert changes as you suggest it- if you feel the ending was lacking something or if I left an open thread you wanted to know about just tell me and I’ll put it in the epilogue.


	6. Epilogue - Lily's POV

**A/N-** This is it. The epilogue. The Finale.

This is the first fic I’ve ever finished and I quite like it. I’m not going to write any more until I’m out of the army- I just don’t have time for it- but on the bright side, that’s only 8 months from now…

Hope you enjoy, and for the last time- please review and tell me what you think.

________________________________

A Lesson In Love For Non-Believers

Epilogue- Lily’s POV

By: Liat86

______________________________

 

As you can probably guess, we ended up getting married. James never again hurt me or made me cry in my room thinking he would never love me, and I promised never to keep my feelings from him (a promise which I’ve kept to the letter), or for that matter- never to keep _anything_ from him.

 

Until this day James can still make me nervous with his smile and giddy as a school girl with his touch. I love him dearly and so deeply, even more than I did when we first met, for with each of his glances, smiles and caresses I fakk in love with him all over again.

He always makes me fell safe and protected and it only takes one look from him to remind me how he feels for me and to make me feel warm and loved.

 

At our wedding day I think our parents were the ones most nervous (though Sirius, who was the best man, told me James hadn’t been any better). They later told us that they had been expecting this since my graduation feom Hogwarts and had nearly began to lose hope.

Apparently they had met several times for lanch and dinner behind our backs in order to discuss our future.

 

Thank god James had been too distracted with getting everybody out by the end of the day so we could start our honeymoon, to realise our parents had been unbearably nosy and meddlesome, or a disaster would have occurred.

 

So now, after two years of dating, I’m officially Mrs. James Potter (though James has been calling me that since the day I said “yes”�. He said it was “for practice, till the big day”� though I reckon it was just to make himself fell like he owns me), and I couldn’t be happier.

 

I’m young and healthy, I have a wonderful and loving husband, a beautiful home and a baby in the making.

I can’t help laughing everytime I think about it. I’m pregnant- I’m going to be a mother in exacly 6 months. I can already imagin him (I just know it’s a boy, even though I haven’t done a test yet)- a green eyed, messy black haired imp rinning around the house or flying a little mini broom like his father.

 

James doesn’t know yet, I didn’t want to tell him until I was sure. We’ve ben trying to get pregnant for some time now and I couldn’t bear the disappointment on his face if it turned out as a false alarm. But now it’s time he found out- I’ve planned a romantic dinner tonight- and I just know he is going to be ecstatic, Even though he’s been hoping for a girl (a green eyes, carrot top head girl). He’s just going to blame it on me and say I always get my way (since I wanted a boy), even though we both know it’s his little guys who decide that.

 

He’ll be sullen and completely adorable and I’d laguh and promise to make it up to him as he’d made it up to me that fateful day so long ago.

 

Isn’t life perfect?

 

__

__

_The end_


End file.
